


Негативное пространство (Кошка путешественника во времени)

by summerheaven



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerheaven/pseuds/summerheaven
Summary: Айвз никогда никому не говорит о своих чувствах.Или история о том, как Протагонист завел кошку
Relationships: Ives & Neil (Tenet), Ives/Neil (Tenet), Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Негативное пространство (Кошка путешественника во времени)

Иногда ты прогораешь до углей, и никто не в состоянии заметить. 

Айвз пытается выразить свое негодование разумными, цивилизованными словами, но чем дальше, тем меньше реакции получает. 

-Мне не нужен еще один человек, - говорит он. Если и нужен, то не такой. Не новобранец. Айвз - не наседка и не наставник. 

Босс не спрашивает, босс ставит в известность. Айвз, конечно, ценит субординацию. Но выстраданный опыт говорит ему, что на субординации далеко не уедешь. 

\- У него же совсем мало опыта. 

-Достаточно, - непонятно, говорит босс о количестве опыта или напоминает Айвзу его место. - Мне нужно, чтобы вы с ним сработались, Айвз. 

Лицо Протагониста ничего не выражает, это привычно. А в голосе проклевывается живая нота, превращающая слова командира в слова человека. От неожиданности Айвз отступает. 

* 

-Горло закрой. 

Айвз тянет застежку на воротнике новобранца. Тот вздрагивает. Видимо, Айвз в приступе неуклюжести прищемил ему кожу на шее железкой. 

Айвз живо воображает себе эту боль - маленькую и острую. Ох блядь. Не начали знакомство хорошо, нечего и продолжать. 

-Что, опекаешь детоньку? - ржет Тео. 

-Главное, ширинку так не застегивать, - поддерживает Леви. 

-Да, я вижу, ты это на собственном примере каждый день выясняешь, - кривится Эдит. 

Новобранец ничего не говорит. Улыбается, будто все здесь отлично шутят, и он понимает шутку. Взгляд у него цепкий. Оценивающий. 

А Айвз ведь не пытался быть хамом с задницей вместо головы. Спасибо, насмотрелся на таких, в клуб вступать не тянет. Он хотел, наоборот, изобразить ту раскованность, с которой общались другие. Что-то такое на грани панибратства, но с явными добрыми намерениями. 

Да и неприкрытое горло в самом деле никуда не годилось. Их сегодняшнее предприятие легко могло перерасти в военную операцию. На прогулке воротник - украшение. В их ситуации - защита от удушения или перерезанной глотки. 

Новобранцу, конечно, все нипочем. Оно и понятно, военные операции - не его профиль. Айвз легко мог представить обстоятельства, в которых подчеркнутая расслабленность с висящей как попало одеждой и взлохмаченными волосами могла сыграть на руку. Создать ложное впечатление. 

Посмотрим, думает Айвз, насколько теперь хватит этой вальяжности. 

* 

Да, горло. 

Раздраженный вздох летит к небу, надеясь хоть там найти понимание. 

-И вот этому теперь в армии учат? 

-Я тоже ожидал большего, - пожимает плечами Нил. - Поэтому я здесь, а не там. 

У Нила уникальная способность не принимать агрессивные выпады на свой счет. Айвз никак не может к ней привыкнуть. 

-Что с тобой делать... Запоминай. Левая рука идет сюда. Правой давишь здесь. Не дергайся, я просто показываю, мы не спаррингуем. 

-Это непроизвольная реакция, - вот теперь Нил выглядит хотя бы чуточку смущенным. - Можно еще раз? 

Айвз показывает захват и все последующие движения повторно. Имитирует, конечно. В противном случае Нил уже валялся бы у его ног со снятым с основания черепом. 

Что-то разворачивается внутри. Что-то отозвалось на непроизвольную попытку Нила высвободиться. Странная ясность. Сколько раз он повторил эти движения ради тренировки. Он, господи прости, делал такое с человеком по-настоящему. Но только теперь ощутил хрупкость, биение жизни под пальцами. На ладони как будто остаются горячие отпечатки чужих кровеносных сосудов. Пульсируют, жгут. 

Айвз грубо заталкивает ощущение на задворки сознания до тех пор, пока не останется один, пока не сможет понять, что это за хрень такая. 

* 

-...неделю назад оставила в банковской ячейке. 

-Если мы ограбим банк, - подает голос Тео. - Привлечем слишком много внимания. Не то чтобы мне не хотелось... 

-Создать отвлекающий маневр? - предлагает Эдит. - Устроить хаос в хранилище, чтобы никто не догадался, за чем мы на самом деле приходили? 

-Не надо грабить банк. Неделя - это недалеко. Мы можем вернуться и заранее забрать устройство у клиентки. 

Айвз тяжко вздыхает. Новички!.. 

-Она уже положила все в ячейку, мы не сумеем это переиграть. 

-Я могу подменить предмет, она оставит в банке фальшивку, - не сдается Нил. 

-Ладно, допустим, ты провернешь этот фокус. Но мы не знаем, чем заменить эту хреновину, чтобы наша дама не заметила. 

-А, - Нил откидывается на спинку стула с видом гроссмейстера, сделавшего победный ход. - Я могу забрать устройство, передать его, скажем Тео, чтобы тот быстренько побежал к мастерам и сделал правдоподобный дубликат. А потом вернулся обратно в прошлое и передал мне фальшивку. 

-Хм, - сказала Эдит. 

-Хм, - согласился Айвз. - Давайте обсудим. 

Нил улыбается, широко, по-мальчишески, и Айвзу делается не по себе от того, как откровенно он получает удовольствие. 

* 

-Что это? 

-Наш ежегодный ритуал. Обновляем завещание. Тебе понадобится написать впервые, не переживай, там все проходят только по номерам, и система шифрования отличная. Это, знаешь, вроде напоминания, что мы здесь не в игрушки играем. 

Айвз осознает, что его слова похожи на угрозу. 

-Не в смысле, что живыми мы не выпускаем, просто... 

-Все в порядке, - Нил отрывается от изучения таблички на экране. - Я знаю, что я здесь умру. 

Айвз чуть не давится вдохом. 

-Протагонист предупредил меня. Без деталей, разумеется, и не в первый день. Но все равно почти сразу. 

-И ты после этого не сбежал? 

-Это, в каком-то смысле только усилило мой интерес. К какой еще информации можно получить доступ, если знаешь наперед даже о собственной смерти? Я хочу знать. Люди слепы к манипуляциям внешних сил. А здесь - мой шанс видеть. 

Айвз давно подозревал, что Нил оказался в Доводе из-за того, что обладал неким ресурсом, неким тайным умением или связью, которые Протагонист отметил для себя 

Однако теперь родилась вторая версия. Возможно, босс просто увидел такого же сумасшедшего с манией величия, как он сам, и не смог пройти мимо. 

-Понятия не имею, что здесь писать, у меня никого нет, никому мое барахло не нужно, - жалуется Нил. - Кому ты оставляешь свое земное достояние? 

-Ну, у меня есть две сестры, - признается Айвз. - Хотя если б было можно, я б все завещал кошке. 

-У тебя есть кошка? - на лице Нила искреннее удивление. 

-Хатшепсут, ее величество. Подобрал на улице пару недель тому. Пытаюсь понять, кому ее поручить, если мне надо будет исчезнуть надолго... Что такого? 

-Ничего, - Нил прячет улыбку. - Я просто думал, ты скорее собачник. Ладно, я вписал в графу "Наследник" тебя. Познакомь при случае с ее величеством. 

* 

Некоторые люди совершенно не умеют выражать чувства. 

Айвза, например, всегда неверно понимали. Неизменно происходила ошибка перевода между тем, что он хотел сказать, и тем, что слышали другие. Или перевод вообще отсутствовал, Айвз что-то ощущал и никак это не демонстрировал. 

Чувств было слишком много, наверное, его мозгам просто недоставало мощности, чтобы их обрабатывать и не глючить. 

Ему нравилось профессиональное общение, лишенное тонких нюансов, точное, сосредоточенное на деле. 

Он не верил, что с кем-то когда-то сумеет сблизиться не в рамках работы. 

Был и позитивный аспект: приватность. Никто не знал, что чувствует Айвз, так что можно было не беспокоиться о чужой реакции. 

Сейчас эта внутренняя защищенность особенно радует. Айвз наблюдает, как Нил отрывается от построенной проектором картинки, чтобы поглазеть на дающего разъяснения босса. И задерживает взгляд. На секунду дольше необходимого, всего-то. Но это сдает его с головой. Храни господь Айвза от таких изъявлений щенячьего восторга. 

По чести сказать, он сочувствует. Нил, при всей своей неопытности, неплохой парень. Не ловил бы он так каждое слово, каждый мимолетный взгляд, если б понимал, какая Протагонист холодная и беспринципная змеюка, не дай боже никому прикипеть душой к такому человеку. 

* 

-Я не говорил тебе, где живу. 

-Извини. 

Скрываться поздно, и он пропускает Нила внутрь. 

-Тебя не было на церемонии, - не спрашивает напрямую, но недвусмысленно намекает Нил. 

-Семья Тео видела меня раньше. Возникли бы вопросы. Как прошло? 

-Не знаю. Достойно. 

Видеть Нила в строгом черном костюме непривычно. Нил в нем кажется очень бледным 

-Как ты? 

-Отлично. Я не пью. 

-О, - Нил ставит принесенный пакет на пол. - Прости. Не знал, что взять. 

-Давай без этой деликатности, я не убиваюсь и не рассыпаюсь от горя. 

-Ладно. 

Айвз на самом деле благодарен. Раз ему нельзя лично проститься с Тео, было бы правильно сделать хоть что-то. Явившийся сюда прямо в траурном наряде Нил позволяет... приобщиться. 

-Глупо это все, - Айвз сбрасывает с кресла смятое покрывало, освобождая место, садится. -Я понимаю, если бы мы потеряли его на работе. Есть риски. Мы все готовы. Но несчастный случай... Это неуместно и несправедливо попросту. 

-Вы давно были знакомы? - Нил садится напротив. Обычно это место Хатшепсут. 

-Это он привел меня в организацию. 

Айвзу есть что еще сказать. Но он не уверен, что голос уже на следующем слове не пресечется. 

-Он научил меня играть в покер, - признается Нил. 

-Что? Да ты отвратительно играешь. 

-Знаю, но Тео сказал, что с моими руками можно успешно компенсировать это, мухлюя с картами. 

Айвз против воли усмехается. 

-Очень в духе Тео. 

Наверное, вот так он и хотел провести этот день. Не глядя на рыдающую жену Тео и произнося дежурные слова. Вспоминая хорошее и смеясь. Айвз хотел бы, чтобы его так вспоминали. Если найдется, кому. 

По шуршанию понятно, что Хатшепсут выбралась из укрытия и исследует незнакомый пакет. 

-Слушай, - спохватывается Айвз. - Я не пью сам, но тебе не запрещаю. 

Нил морщится. 

-Честно говоря, я бы лучше съел что-нибудь. С утра живу на кофе. Даже самолетную кормежку пропустил. 

-Посмотришь сам в холодильнике, что тебе понравится? 

-Буду твоим вечным должником. 

Кулинарных навыков у Нила явно больше, чем карточных. Пока Айвз разыскивает приличную посуду, тот успевает скинуть пиджак, закатать рукава рубашки, распотрошить упаковки с полуфабрикатами и начать что-то готовить. Хатшепсут, почуяв запах съестного, немедленно принимает гостя за своего и вертится в ногах, оставляя на безукоризненно-черных брюках белые шерстинки. 

Слишком много. Айвз не справляется. Где-то Тео постепенно становится ничем, совсем рядом Нил возится с микроволновкой, и обе эти вещи не вмешаются в его представление о реальности. 

Когда Нил выходит в ванную, Айвз утыкается лицом в подкладку его брошенного пиджака и вдыхает. Один раз, всего один раз. Чувствует, что ворует что-то чужое. Но очень хочется узнать запах. 

Едят они молча. Айвз тщится подобрать слова. 

Чем я обязан такой доброте? Отвратительно. Я не ожидал, что ты будешь так добр ко мне. Как обвинение. Для меня это много значит. Как слова в открытке. Ты так много значишь. Господи, лучше вообще рта не открывать. 

Его распирают тоска и благодарность. Но он совершенно бесполезен. Считается это за благодарность, если он просто испытывает ее, безмолвно посылает в адрес Нила, но ничего не делает? Нет, наверное, не считается. 

Вот только Нил молчит с ним в унисон и выглядит так, будто принимает это. 

Будто понимает. 

* 

По времени Айвза они не виделись несколько месяцев. Бог знает сколько прошло по времени Нила, но он изменился. Стал сдержанней. Натренировался, видимо, находясь рядом с Протагонистом. Что-то подвинулось в выражении лица, какая-то новая грустная линия перестроила под себя каждую улыбку. 

Прежний неуверенный интерес с долгими взглядами и немыми вопросами сменился в Ниле чем-то спокойным и непринужденным. 

Занятней, отмечает Айвз, что Протагонист в присутствии Нила тоже становится другим человеком. Хотя в этом случае можно сказать просто - становится человеком. Чуть-чуть. 

Они обсуждают планы на ближайшие месяцы, и смеют при этом шутить. И босс, удивительное дело, даже смеется. 

Дурное, но живительное веселье, что-то невесомое, щиплющее, так легко испаряющееся. Нужны два человека и брошенная невпопад фраза, и вот оно уже просыпается, бьется, отскакивая то от одного, то от другого. 

Протагонист общается с кем-то как друг. Офонареть можно. 

Завидует ли Айвз? Да нет. Он даже не начинал надеяться на чью-либо дружбу. Устраивать сложные личные отношения во время работы - абсолютно против его принципов. Можно только порадоваться за тех, кому удается совмещать... Эх, ладно, не порадоваться, хлопнуть рукой по лбу и поразиться, как только у людей получается весь этот хаос. 

* 

-Я прошу хотя бы в этот раз его со мной не отправлять. Найдите ему другое дело. Это невозможно. Что он в прошлый раз устроил с заминированной дверью?.. У него вместо чувства самосохранения - красная кнопка с надписью "Не трогать". И он ее нажал. 

Босс смотрит на него, долго, темный взгляд, и мысли наверняка темные. 

-Тогда пригляди за ним. Научи его. 

-В этом случае дайте мне полномочия, превышающие его. Чтобы останавливать вовремя. 

-Мы не в армии. Работайте так. 

Приглядывать. 

Когда Нил оказывается рядом, все на свете вдруг становится чуточку о нем. 

Айвз подает руку во время спарринга, поднимая с пола, и возможность одной рукой вытянуть весь вес Нила становится лучшим впечатлением за день. 

Айвз замечает случайные детали - поворот запястья, цвет рубашки, произнесенное с акцентом слово, плотно охватывающий ремень наплечной кобуры, беззлобное ругательство в ответ на подначки Эдит, поднесенная ко рту чашка. Эти детали занозами застревают у него в мыслях. 

Нил случайно задевает его, проходя мимо, и прикосновение простреливает, прожигает Айвза насквозь. Он запретил себе думать о прикосновениях. 

Он вдвойне, втройне следит за собой, старается не пялиться, не влезать в личное пространство, держать уважительную дистанцию. Вести себя, короче, так, как подобает коллегам. 

Когда Нила поблизости нет, все проще. Его отсутствие, конечно, тоже ощущается, зияет. Четко очерченная пустота. Весь мир - негативное пространство, то, что существует вокруг отсутствия Нила. 

* 

Это самые длинные две минуты в его жизни. 

"Ну, давай же", - свирепо думает Айвз. 

(-Ребята, проблемы, - сказала следившая за камерами Эдит. - К вам идет охранник, что-то говорит по рации. 

Они сделали все, чтобы никаких охранников поблизости не появлялось. Но где-то прокололись. 

-Мы не успеваем, - констатировал очевидное Леви. 

Нил пригладил волосы, вытащил наушник и спрятал под одежду. Оглянулся - "Убедительно выгляжу?" - и пошел навстречу визитеру. 

"Поторапливайтесь", - махнул рукой Айвз. 

Через спрятанный микрофон плохо было слышно, как Нил ломал комедию, задерживая охранника. Айвз разбирал отдельные слова. "Тут работаю", "серьезно", "докажите". 

Беатрис, их хакер, наконец отсоединила свой компьютер. Выглядела она насмерть перепуганной, но держалась молодцом. Леви и Карим мгновенно приклеились к ней с обеих сторон, прикрывая от возможной атаки, потащили к выходу. 

-Так, охранник просек, - предупредила Эдит. 

Айвз рванул в противоположную сторону. Выстрелил, не разбираясь. Охранник рухнул на пол. Нил уже валялся там же. 

Приглядывать за ним, ага. 

На первый взгляд крови не было. 

-Ебаный электрошокер, - заключил Айвз, приглядевшись к оброненному убитым предмету). 

"Я знаю, что тебе не хочется, но надо. Давай, дыши". 

(Им потребовалось секунд сорок, чтобы выбраться из здания (ребята из службы охраны уже мчались к погибшему товарищу) и загрузиться в машину. 

Айвз подставил руку под голову бесчувственного Нила, предупреждая удар. 

-Пульс есть. 

Господи, ну хотя бы Нил не позволил поджарить себя насмерть. 

-Есть пока, - подтвердил Леви. - Остановка дыхания). 

"Как тебе приказать, чтобы ты услышал?" 

Айвзу всегда казалось, что за изобретением медицины стояла кучка садистов. Как иначе объяснить, что процедуры, спасающие человека, унизительней и болезненней допроса с пристрастием. (У Айвза было достаточно практического опыта, чтобы сравнить обе вещи). Жизнь приходится буквально вколачивать назад в человека. Воздух - насильно вталкивать в легкие. Леви пытался. Результата не было. 

"Дыши, мать же твою..." 

Айвз и без того не назвал бы свои руки чувствительными, а теперь кончики пальцев совсем занемели. Не понять, сам он деревенеет или просто пульс пропадает. Сколько уже времени прошло? 

Он смотрит на часы. Не успевает сосчитать, потому что не слышит даже, ощущает самую жалкую, самую исковерканную попытку вдоха на свете. 

От облегчения хочется упасть на трясущийся пол и немедленно скончаться самому. Но с такой гудящей пустотой внутри упасть никак не возможно, разве что взлететь. 

Уже настоящий вдох. 

"Вот так, хорошо, молодец, вот так, любовь моя, не останавливайся". 

* 

Сидеть несколько дней в боксе - то еще удовольствие. Тесное замкнутое пространство, невозможность нормально есть или остаться в одиночестве, скапливающиеся запахи. А уж в какой аттракцион превращаются гигиенические процедуры. 

В такие моменты Айвз радовался, что избавил себя от необходимости бриться каждый день. Нил, придумавший сотню дебильных шуток про его все увеличивающуюся бороду, теперь страдальчески скреб собственный зарастающий подбородок. 

Слушать, как Карим вытирается смоченным в воде полотенцем за ширмой было невозможно. 

-Извини, если это слишком личное, - подал голос Нил. - Ты веришь в бога? 

-Нет! - радостно ухватился за возможность как-то пошуметь Айвз. - Не личное и не верю. 

-Ты просто периодически такие слова говоришь... 

-Типа... "По твою душу" и "Дай боже"? 

-Да, вот такие. 

Айвз смеется. 

-Это посттравматическое. Я вырос в семье, где... Не то чтобы все были по-настоящему религиозными. Но набожность считалась синонимом приличия, так что слов про святость и душу в моем лексиконе примерно половина. От них не избавиться. Представляешь, я до сих пор, когда паршиво, могу начать молиться, потому что меня к этому приучили. При этом вообще не понимаю, что делаю. Что значат все эти слова? 

-Ритм, наверное, успокаивает. 

-Знаешь, да. 

Про себя Айвз отмечает две вещи. 

Первая - Нил начинает улыбаться, весь день лицо у него было сонно-измученное, а теперь он улыбается. Это красиво. Безотносительно контекста. Просто эстетически хорошо. 

Второе - Нил, кажется, интерпретирует его лучше, чем среднестатистический знакомый. Пропускает мимо ушей незапланированные резкости. Угадывает несказаннное. Это странно. Это вообще-то пугает. 

-Как там царица египетская? 

-Как и положено монаршей особе: смотрит на всех презрительно, требует кормить себя деликатесами, а пользы не приносит. 

-Ты б ее хоть сфотографировал. 

Айвз виновато жмет плечами. 

-Не придумал, кому ее оставить? 

-Пока возвращаюсь в ее время, так что нет. Боюсь, придется сдать в приют. 

-Ужасно. 

Айвз и правда чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Зря. Это просто кошка. И почти кто угодно позаботится о ней лучше него. 

-Слушай, ты не думал поручить ее боссу? 

Айвз издает настолько громкий возмущенно-недоуменный звук, что Карим за ширмой вспоминает о совести. 

-Я сейчас, - кричит. - Я экономлю воду, просто не тороплюсь! 

-Нет, правда, - разводит руками Нил. - Он говорил, что еще долго пробудет в настоящем. Ну, в том настоящем. 

-Нахуя ему кошка? 

-Он ей понравился. 

Айвз беспомощно мотает головой. Это как вообще? 

-Помнишь, ты отдавал ее Агнес, когда ездил в Бейрут? В общем, когда Агнес сломала ногу, мы ее навещали, чтобы... Да неважно. Хатшепсут влезла к нему на колени, и он все пятнадцать минут ее чесал и гладил. 

Нил, кажется, неосознанно изображает жест. Легко представить, что на коленях у него кошка, подставляющая то одно ухо, то другое. 

Айвз пообещал себе в следующий раз не оставлять Хатшепсут безответственный людям, подпускающим к ней кого попало. 

-Он одинокий человек. Он... - Нил опускает глаза, смотрит на свои руки. Про босса он раньше не рассказывал. Дикие истории про их совместные безумные предприятия доходили до Айвза через третьи руки. А тут Нила вдруг прорвало. - Кажется, ему нужен кто-то живой рядом, чтобы самому оживать. И у него хватит ответственности, чтобы заботиться о царице. На худой конец он достаточно ненормальный, чтобы путешествовать во времени с кошкой. 

-Ага. Кошку только спросить забыли. 

-Ты ревнуешь. 

Еще не хватало кошку ревновать! Хотя да, он ревновал. Почему Айвз еще и Хатшепсут должен отдать этому... человеку, у которого и так есть больше, чем ему нужно. 

О чем они вообще разговаривают? 

-Мне кажется, еще день, и мы тут совсем свихнемся, только в дурку сдавать, - констатирует Айвз. 

-Лично я уже и так в дурке, - вклинивается слегка посвежевший Карим. 

-А я начну по стенам ходить, если хотя бы не умоюсь, - поддерживает Нил, стягивая рубашку. 

Айвз торопится отвернуться, чтобы не видеть, как он раздевается. И тень его сквозь ширму не видеть И вообще, надо очень сильно подумать об испанских глаголах, например. О каждой заснеженной елке, которую он видел на Транссибирской железной дороге. О самых замороженных пиках Гималаев. Господи, да хоть о таблице умножения. 

Айвз вообще старается не глазеть. Ему ли не знать, как это кошмарно выглядит со стороны. Так что потом, добрую неделю спустя, когда он фотографирует Нила через затонированное стекло машины (снаружи не узнать, что он делает), он сгорает со стыда. Чувствует себя подростком в худшем смысле слова. Мечтает провалиться сквозь землю, когда смотрит на фото - нечеткое лицо в три четверти. Он всего-то хотел лучше запомнить это лицо. Нил уже который раз работает его напарником, а он все еще не выучил приметы. Так и не вглядевшись толком, Айвз удаляет снимок. Щекам еще долго жарко от прилившей крови. 

* 

Люди легко смиряются с присутствием Айвза. Скупость его реакций, как видно, успокаивает. Порой Айвзу все равно. Порой ему хочется быть заметней, быть назойливым, чтоб ему на глаза опасались попадаться. 

Сейчас деваться некуда, все собрались для последней проверки. Босс о чем-то беседует с Нилом в углу. Они улыбаются, оба. 

-Ну ладно, все готовы? Выходим, - объявляет Леви. 

И Айвз, перед тем, как отвернуться все же успевает увидеть, как босс обнимает Нила. Собственнически. Жадно. Айвзу никакого воображения не хватило бы представить этого человека и этот страстный жест - одновременно. 

Прижатые к телу руки Нила вздрагивают, беспомощно обвисают. Он говорит что-то и потом весь напрягается, видимо, от ответа. 

Дальше Айвз хватает свою сумку и идет к выходу. Дальше он видит обескураженное, какое-то просветлевшее, согретое румянцем лицо нагнавшего их Нила. 

Дальше он оборачивается. Лицо Протагониста ничего не выражает, взгляд - черная пустота. 

* 

-Я не знаю, - Нил прижимается спиной к стене, ладони к ней прижимает, словно вокруг холод, а в стене отопление проложено. - Что мне делать? 

-Следуй плану. 

-Да, план, ты прав. Надо сосредоточиться на плане. 

Уверенности у него в голосе - так себе, на доннышке. 

-Выкладывай давай, - машет рукой Айвз. 

-Ты не обязан это все выслушивать. У меня просто нервный момент, наверное. 

-Чем мне сейчас заниматься, кроме как слушать тебя? 

-Я подумал, - Нил пытается изобразить на лице что-то пристойное, серьезное. - Все его поведение может быть результатом того, что я сказал ему в молодости. Или не сказал. Или сделал. 

-И что? - Айвз очень старается, чтобы вопрос не звучал пренебрежительно. Хотя подробности взаимоотношений Нила с Протагонистом - вообще не то, что ему хотелось бы выслушивать в этой жизни. Сам напросился. Как-то так ведь друзья должны поступать. 

-И я не знаю, что сказать. Вообще все кажется неправильной идеей. 

-Слушай, он ведь тебя встретил уже в своем прошлом? Это было. С некоторой точки зрения ты уже все сказал. Если и ошибся где, последствия ты уже получил, - Айвз поверить не мог, что вмешивается. Дает советы, кошмар какой, до чего дошел. - Теперь получи хоть какое-нибудь удовольствие. Поиздевайся над ним, пока есть возможность. 

-Ага. Мне еще как-то в глаза ему современному смотреть, когда вернусь. 

-Или, если так хочешь его впечатлить, вернись к моему первому совету и следуй плану. Этот человек помешан на деле, вряд ли ты чем-то заденешь его больше. 

Уголок рта приподнимается в неловкой полуулыбке. 

-Так бросается в глаза, да? 

Айвз скрещивает руки на груди. 

-Я не осуждаю. По крайней мере, не тебя. 

-Чем он тебе так насолил? - Нил не бросается на защиту своего обожаемого Протагониста. Просто проявляет любопытство. Завидная неуязвимость. 

-Да в том-то и дело, что ничем. Он смотрит на нас как на пешки на своей доске. Ты же не пытаешься насолить пешке. Или как-то с ней познакомиться. Ты ее просто двигаешь. 

-Мы не пешки. 

-Но не для него. 

Нил в смятении и растерянности. И одновременно Нил счастлив. Сложно не замечать, когда человек бестолково, неожиданно счастлив. 

Айвз не слышал, что Протагонист сказал на прощание. Но было и так понятно. 

Что-то внутри Айвза оттаивает, радуется за Нила. Еще что-то... нет, не ревнует, конечно, не ревнует. Ревнуешь к своему. А Айвз всегда был в стороне, ничем не владея. 

* 

Молодой Протагонист вообще не похож на себя. За десять минут выдает больше эмоциональных реакций, чем привычная Айвзу старшая версия - за неделю. Это так себе эмоциональные реакции, смотреть стыдно. Но они существуют. Но их можно понять. 

И Айвз против воли задумывается, что сделало знакомого ему босса такой бесстрастной расчетливой змеей. И сделало ли. Айвз никогда не знал, как выпустить наружу то, что чувствует. Что, если Протагонист все свои чувства просто загнал внутрь и запер? 

* 

Он понимает, что происходит, с постыдным запозданием. Понимает, что бессилен. Понимает, что даже сейчас ему нечего сказать, некуда деть немой рык, бьющийся изнутри в грудную клетку. Куда ни кинься - не поможет. Так что Айвз даже тише и бесстрастней, чем обычно. 

"Я знаю, что здесь умру". 

"Значит, приглядывай за ним". 

Айвз понимает, что если увидит Протагониста, того, старшего, который поставил его в это положение, он первым делом размахнется и разобьет ему морду. Чтобы его мнение невозможно было интерпретировать неправильно. 

Он вспоминает - руки, клещами сграбаставшие Нила, и какое потом у Нила лицо. Обнадеженное. "Что бы ты ему ни сказал, какого ж черта только тогда, напоследок, зачем было молчать столько времени? Гореть тебе в аду до скончания веков и после - тоже". 

Айвз не верит, что ад существует. Что есть что-то _после_. Впервые в жизни жалеет, что не верит. Мог ведь постараться в детстве, проповеди послушать... 

Есть лишь материальный мир, вселенная, существующая вокруг отсутствия Нила. 

Само время теперь вращается вокруг его отсутствия. 

Никто из них не поступил бы иначе. Не захотел бы сделать иначе. Ни Протагонист, преданный своей задаче. 

Ни Нил с его нежеланием быть пешкой: события происходили так, как было предназначено, но не сами по себе, это он, его решения и его воля толкали историю по заданному пути. 

И сам Айвз, прекрасно понимавший важность этого пути, не посмел бы вмешаться. 

Будет ли он всю оставшуюся жизнь чувствовать вину за то, что не сделал и не сказал? Понимал ли вообще Нил, что он значит для Айвза? Считается это за любовь, если ты чувствуешь ее всем своим существом, но все равно не находишь, как выразить? Что толку с такой любви? 

* 

На следующий день после возвращения стальской группы Протагонисту привозят большой ящик с решетчатой дверцей. Пассажирка, успевшая погостить за свою жизнь у нескольких агентов, злобно шипит и сквозь решетку пытается закогтить поставившую переноску на стол Эдит. 

-Это от Айвза, - сообщает Эдит. Лицо у нее окаменелое. Она не участвовала в операции и не знала заранее, чем все закончится. - И это тоже. 

Протагонист разворачивает листок аккуратно, выверенными движениями человека, которому уже некуда спешить. 

Это распечатка завещания, имени нет, но он знает, кто был зашифрован под номером 671. 

В поле о получателе наследства значится: "Все, что у меня есть, поручаю царственной равной солнцу Хатшепсут". 

-Это она - Хатшепсут? 

Эдит кивает. 

-Еще что-то? 

Протагонист опасается получить второе завещание (какими цифрами зашифровано имя Айвза?), но его нет. Эдит бросает вопросительный взгляд на переноску, но, не получив указаний, почитает за лучшее сбежать. 

Кошка смотрит сквозь решетку всезнающими желтыми глазами. 

Часом раньше Протагонист получил сообщение. Неотслеживаемый номер, знакомый ровный голос: "Нил считал, что ты сможешь о ней позаботиться. Полагаю, ты теперь принадлежишь ей, так что не подведи".


End file.
